Microelectronic circuits may consist of millions of transistors and other electronic elements as a direct result of ever decreasing feature size and added circuit functionality. Further, microelectronic circuits may be designed using a hardware description language (HDL), such as the VHSIC hardware description language (VHDL) or Verilog, to model the microelectronic circuits. As such, there are many challenges related to the microelectronic circuit design that are included in both the physical design and verification of the physical design.